Run, Hide, New Father Wait what?
by Ready-Player-One
Summary: The blue scout always thought that his mother never would get a new guy. But he was so wrong when one day the Red Spy was in his mothers house, casually chatting with her like nothing was wrong at all. Oh how his life would turn around with this event. What to do? Try to force them to seperate? Or learn to deal with the fact?
1. Chapter 1: Almost there

A/N: I wanted to make a fanfiction were the Red Spy became the Blue's scout father in one way or another. I'm not certain whether their will be pairings being involved aside from Red Spy x Blue Scout's Mom.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Team Fortress 2. They belong to their respectfull owner and maker.

'_**Oh god, Ohgodohgod!'**_** Thought a certain boy. His eyes darted fast over the battlefield, trying to find a way to get the hell out of it. He was fast yes. But that didn't meant that he would get there out alive. Maybe alive but with many bruises and wounds. Not to mention that he rather did not get captured or killed by the other team. He was rather found of his life. Oh he knew that he would respawn when dying. But he had a record going on at the moment and he did not want to break /that/ certain record. He was so proud of it.**

**Right now he was in the enemies base. He had captured the intelligent without the enemy seeing him running towards the spot of the said 'suitcase'. Of course the announcer shouted out that their intelligent was stolen and now the enemy was going to the spot where he currently was. Well, he was actually dodging from bullets and running past them. They couldn't keep up with him. Perhaps the other red scout. But he still had the drink that would make him run a bit faster for a few seconds. And he was going to use it any seconds. **

**A small smirk formed on the blue's scout face as he ran and ran. The fear of being captured or getting killed was already stinking away, fading in his mind. He was almost there. Almost in his own team base and then almost to the point of reaching the finish line. Or so he called it. He saw the heavy of his team flashing past him, defending the boy with his body. Sometimes he was lucky to have team members that actually cared a little bit. Besides, they all wanted to win. And he knew that the Heavy wouldn't mind offering himself. **

**But the red scout had easily dodged the blue heavy and was running still after the blue scout. The boy gulped and stared at the bottle he was holding. Should he take it? He was almost there. But then again everything could go wrong in mere seconds. But this bottle was his last one. He sighed in silence and almost ran into a wall if he hadn't seen it just now. He heard a laugh. Probably from the red scout behind him. He glanced over his shoulder but noticed no one. How? He was confused. Mostly because he didn't heard any scream or bullets, mention that there had been a fight behind him. But there was nothing. Not even blood or a body. He stopped his run, which was probably a bad idea but the naïve scout didn't paid attention to the nagging feeling of running further. He glanced at the scene before shrugging it off. He turned around but bumped in a body. **

**He didn't looked up at first and just stared at the ground, then the red shoes and went upwards. Seeing a red colored suit and then a red mask with a sly smirk under it. Not to mention cigarette in the spy's mouth. **

'_**Oh god, Oh freaking Jesus. My luck is so gone. I was almost there! We could've won! Damn it. You idiot that you are!'**_** The blue scout thought as he stared with wide eyes at the red spy. Who , fortunately for him, didn't moved yet. But it was damn well uncomfortable and awkward when nothing happened. **

**The red spy smirk slowly went wider and puffs of smoke escaped his lips. ''Bonjour Mon Cheri'' It said. The butterfly dangling dangerously in his hands, swirling it around like that the knife was part of him. Part of his hand and body. Something that was never out of balance when the other was holding it. He slowly kneeled in front of the body and kept the smirk put. ''I think you've something that doesn't belong to you at all Cheri'' He puffed the smoke in the boy's face. Which earned him a few coughs and a glare. **

''**Like Hell!'' Scout spat at the spy and quickly scrambled to his feet's and backed away, grabbing his bat and kept the other at arm plus bat length. He heard the announcer saying that they had two minutes left before the battle for today was over. He wasn't even sure who was winning right now. But at the moment the only thing he could think about is surviving and bringing the Intelligent to the spot so that they could score some winning points. Perhaps it would earn him some respect from Soldier and not a slap and being called 'Maggot' instead. **

**Spy scoffed and rolled his eyes, dropping the cigarette and stepped closer, pushing the bat. ''Oui, you do. And I'll take it back from you. Either the hard or easy way'' Of course there wasn't any hard or easy way. Just plain and simple kill the other. The spy must think that the scout was a fool. He wasn't at all. Perhaps on some parts but on this not at all. He wasn't falling for the trick anymore like the first time. The first time he became the scout and this happened. He had damn well fallen for the awful trick and he had been ashamed. He should have known. **

''**One Minute left!'' The announcer shouted. Both Spy's and Scout's darted slightly around. Scout because he was trying to find a way out of this and get the intelligent to the safe point. And Spy because he was secure that no other Blue team mates would come around and help the little Scout. **

**But at the same time it had been a bad idea to do so. Because when he stared back at Scout, he barely missed the bat that had been aimed at his head. He glared and scoffed, grabbing his Butterfly knife in a firm grip before trying to stab the scout. But the boy had been fast and dodged it. But the knife did bruised his stomach and made a cut in his blue shirt. They both growled at the failing attempt of their attacks.**

**Scout jumped back, almost making a back flip. Spy ran forward, the knife secured tightly in his fist as he tried to aim at the others left shoulder. They didn't heard the announcer saying '10, 9 , 8'. The adrenaline rushing through their bodies and in their ears. They only could hear their heart beats, the panting and the battling sound. Scout barely missed the knife again and dropped his bat in progress. ' 5, 4, 3' Was heard now. Scout made a fist and charged at Spy and at the same time spy did the same. They fists stopped barely an inch from each other faces when the loud and clearly finish bang was heard. Then the voice of the announcer saying that it was a tie between both parts and that the battle was over. **

**Both spy and scout stared with hate in each other's eyes before lowering their fists and stepped away. The intelligent on the blue's scout back disappeared. He grabbed his bat, glanced at the spy without saying a word and left in a hurry, trying to find his team mates. Spy stared at the retreating back and smirked softly to himself. **

'**This could be fun' The red spy thought and couldn't wait for the next day and the new battle that would come around. But soon he knew that it was Friday today. And on Saturday and Sunday no battle was being called out. He cursed but an idea struck him.**

**The smirk went a bit wider, lighted a cigarette and walked away from the blue's base to his own red base. **

**It would certainly be an interesting weekend. A very interesting weekend with the idea that the Red Spy was thinking about.**

**-TBC. **


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, come on!

_**10-9-12, I completely rewrote chapter 2 because I didn't liked it at all and it was kind of.. 'Sucky..'. Enjoy the new version!**_

**_A/N: I'm not a Native English speaker and I've no beta reader yet, so bare with me for now if the grammar and spelling might be of sometimes. Also, I cannot write 'Accents', so the sentence are just in normal English._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Team Fortress 2. They belong to their respectful owner and creator.**_

_**Chapter 2: OH COME ON!.**_

''**Wake up MAGGOTS!'' Was heard through the whole base. Even though it was weekend, Soldier always woke up everyone. Although it was a bit later, it was still annoying as hell. Luckily he didn't used his shovel and went to everyone's room. He simple shouted through the intercom that Engineer had installed to try out for something. It wasn't used at all, unless you were someone called 'Soldier' and loved to annoy your team mates in the morning. Like now.**

**Scout grunted on his bed, staring at the blank white ceiling. He had already been awake before the Soldier shouted in the intercom. He even already had his lap run that he always did, even on free days. He just wanted to be healthy and in a good condition. '**_**It's finally weekend' **_**Thought the boy. A yawn escaped his lips and he rolled over, thumping on the floor with a loud 'Oof'. He grunted and rubbed his forehead from the impact and slowly stood up. He was happy that it was weekend. But he couldn't go to his family at all. There was an upcoming storm coming around and the travel was a bit too far to make it on time before it happens. He hoped that Sunday would be better off. If not, he could go next weekend. They would go to another town, yes, but it was closer by anyways. **

''**ONE LAST TIME YOU LAZY ASSES! WAKE THE H'LL UP, YA' HEAR ME?!'' Soldiers voice screamed in the intercom before a click sound was heard, meaning that it was powered off. Scout snickered lightly and went to the kitchen. Even though he had already been awake and ran around, he hadn't eat yet. And even if he did, he was always hungry. A healthy boy should eat a lot. **

**On his way he came across Pyro who was 'Hmpfring' about something. He couldn't quite understand it though but the pyromania looked angry or upset about something. He cooked his head and Pyro now noticed the runner. ''Hmpf! Hmhmh huda!'' He flailed around with his arms, trying to make himself understand able. ''Sorry Man, I ain't hearing ya' '' Scout shrugged slightly. Pyro humpfed again before pointing at the kitchen and flailed around once again. Something clicked in Scout's head and he snickered again.**

''**Ah, Yo 're banned from the kitchen?'' **

**Oh he hoped that he had gotten it right, but he was sure of it. The team didn't really trusted him much in the kitchen. There had been an incident were Pyro almost brought the whole base in fire because he tried to cook something easily and became angry when it didn't worked out at all. He had grabbed his flamethrower and almost flamed on the badly ended cooking. Luckily Heavy and Sniper had stopped him on time, or else they would be the dinner. **

**Pyro nodded, confirming the boys question. Scout snickered a bit louder and ruffled his hair after putted the hat aside. ''Ya' Already know why'' He said and walked past him, the smile still on his face. ''Hmm! Hmpfff!'' Pyro shouted angrily before storming off. **

**Once in the kitchen, Scout quickly began to make several different sandwiches. He greeted Soldier and Engineer who were already sitting around the table. He hummed slightly and sat down, waiting for Spy to come around and make some delicious coffee that he always did in the morning. His coffee was the best of all, and everyone agreed not to make coffee anymore unless it was really needed too. **

**Soon enough Spy came in the kitchen, a cigarette in his mouth. He looked around, waved slightly in a greeting and begun to make the coffee. After five minutes it was ready and he purred his own cup with it and sat down on the chair. Soldier was the first to grab a cup of his own, then Scout and afterwards Engineer. They all , in silence, enjoyed their cup of coffee.**

**Soldier was also the first one to finish it. He stood straight and putted his helmet a bit straighter on his head. Even when there was a ceasefire, he always wore the piece of metal. ''Alright, listen man!'' He gave the table a firm smack with his shovel, surprising engineer who almost spilled his coffee. The three man stared at Soldier with a raised eyebrow. ''There's a storm coming up and apparently the announcer wants a battle on Sunday'' All their eyes, expect for Soldier, went wide as they stared in shock and in confusion at Soldier. They never really had a battle on Sunday, it was so uncalled for that the announcer planned one at all on this certain day of the week. **

**Soldier sighed slightly and ruffled his hair. ''She wants it because next week we probably won't be able to fight at all. Though today is a small storm coming up, next week it would be worse. Although I still think we can fight even through that!'' He scoffed slightly and tapped the shovel against his helmet. He stared from under it at his team mates faces and expressions before smiling. ''Ya' all will tell the rest? I'm going to make a strategy for the upcoming battle!'' He declared and walked off.**

'' **Mon dieu!'' Spy growled and rubbed his chin. He finished his coffee and shook his head, walking off. Scout and Engineer were the only ones left in the room. They stared at each other, cooked their heads at the same time before they smiled wide at the same time too. ''Yo old man, I think it will be a fun week, do'tcha think?'' Scout grinned but inwardly he cursed the damn storm. But then again, a whole week ceasefire was nice. He could after the battle tomorrow be with his family for a whole week! If he was on time and didn't travelled when the storm was just coming around. Engineer chuckled slightly. His own family was living very close here and he wanted to meet his wife and daughter that already was becoming so big. ''I can finally be with Ma' family a bit longer'' He declared before he stood up, stretched his body. ''Of I go, I need to check Ma' Sentries and stuff before tomorrow'' He waved at the younger boy and walked out of the room. **

**Scout sipped the rest of his coffee and stood up himself. He frowned slightly and knew for sure he was going to be the one needing to tell the rest of the team about the news that Soldier just had declared to them. **

**First was Pyro he told it. He wasn't sure whether the other was mad, sad or simple happy. He never figured out the emotions behind the damned smoke mask, or whatever it was for or called. **

**Then Heavy and Medic. Medic was happy so that he could go further with his little 'experiment' without any distractions or battles on their way. And he could let his medigun rest and let it be repair by himself or just would ask Engineer. Heavy wasn't that happy though, he loved to fight and he wasn't someone to sit still for a whole week, just like Soldier. Scout shrugged slightly and walked on.**

**The next person was Snipes. He was happy, he could get more rest and hopefully Soldier wouldn't wake him up like he did this morning. He thanked Scout for the news and the boy raised a brow in question but didn't asked. **

**He went to Demoman. He didn't wanted to go there anymore though. Walking in on the naked man while he was already drunk in the morning, doing some weird, freaky dancing had scared the boy of and he didn't told the man about the news at all. He simple pleaded to Spy, or whoever was nearby to tell him. They asked why he couldn't do that and his face went first pale, then green and then blue like he was suffocating on something. He didn't answered their questions and just ran off, saying that he had to do something. Which was partly true. He didn't needed to tell anyone anymore about the news, but he did wanted to go take a lap run around the fields once again.**

**What he didn't expect when he was doing that, was to bump straight into the Red Spy's body..**

**-TBC.**


End file.
